Talk:Miss Fortune/@comment-5924090-20150722211932/@comment-25809175-20150723220925
Please, keep your condescendence to yourself, yes, people do understand, they just disagree with you. Secondly, please, don't try to pass off your personal preference as a norm. You are more than entitled to disliking Miss Fortune for whatever reasons you may have, however that does not make them "design flaws", personally I was drawn to her precisely because she is both hot/flirty and cool, this does NOT mean they "messed up" with her as you seem to imply. Now I can appreciate the fact that you like characters to be more binary (either Bayonetta or Samus) that's cool, but that is only your preference, it is not an an absolute deisgn value where a character must be one or the other. Again this is personal, but the reason I like her is because she has elements of both. Thirdly, saucy/flirty does not equate to bimbo, a bimbo is typically a dumb or otherwise unintelligent woman. Now while your mad on for Miss Fortune is quite apparent, again this does not translate to her being dumb or poorly designed. Furthermore even if she was a bimbo that still wouldn't mean she couldnt be a crack shot with her pistols. Personality does not dictate ability. Likewise lore/personality do not dictate gameplay, even if ideally one should be a reflection of the other, but as far as that goes I don't see anything in her gameplay that conflicts with her lore/personality. Core elements of her personality, bounty hunter who always gets her prey, is an amazing shot and is a gorgeous beauty who charms men. She's got her double shot as a way to "get her mark" even behind other people, her ult which sweeps everything in a cone in front of her, her strut which makes her run faster, and now can be activated with impure shots, which also makes her attack her prety faster, if you ask me all of those fir her personality as a relentless bounty hunter who always get her prey, as well as showcasing her ability with her pistols, such as being able to bounce shots behind enemies, make it rain bullets on them and be such a fast shot. They even incorporate her flirty sauciness in her "strutting" around the battlefield. So I defintely would say her lore and personality are very well represented in her gameplay. Now again, personality/looks do not mean anything when it comes to ability, the fact she dresses attractively, scantly if you wish does not mean that she should be bad a ther job, nor does it make her a bimbo. If you actually feel this way that her being sexually attractive/busty/flirty/scantly clad should somehow translate into her being dumb, a bimbo or bad at what she does, then I'm sorry, but that is clearly a personal issue of your own, so please, while you are entitled to them don't try and push those kind of sexist views upon others. So just to reiterate myself one final time, while you are perfectly entitled to disliking Miss Fortune and her blend of tough badass with saucy and playful flirttatiousness, and to dislike them for whatever reasons you might have, those are your reasons, they're personal, and they do not equate to a conflict of design, nor do they make Miss Fortune a stupid bimbo, which I would once again like to stress out she neither acts nor sounds like. I would also to point out you are not "stuck with her" as you claim you are free to not use her since you seem to dislike her so much, or to use Captain Miss Fortune since you at least seem to like that one skin if not the character as a whole.